


Cinder and Ash Filled Life

by DisneyNerds



Category: Cinderella (1997)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyNerds/pseuds/DisneyNerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"As his eager smile was slowly morphing into disappointment, I watched as the man I fell head over glass slippers for slid that magical shoe off my foot." What if the glass slipper didn't fit? How would our fated princess react to her fairytale falling apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinder and Ash Filled Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Rachel, here! As newbie's to the Ao3 universe, My sister, Olivia, and I will use this account to post any and all of our crazy and wacky stories that pop into our head!

There was no doubt in my mind that the shocked expression on the face in front of me mirrored mine exactly.

As his eager smile was slowly morphing into disappointment, I watched as the man I fell head over glass slippers for slid that magical shoe off my foot.

Is it really supposed to happen this way? I thought to myself. Is this happy ending not for me afterall? I glanced at my step sister and was mesmerized by the sight before me.

It fit.

Squealing in delight, Drizella wrapped her arms around the same man I had shared the dance floor with the night before. It felt like my heart had shattered as easily as one of those stupid glass slippers as I snuck out of the room, unable to stand the suffocating scene any longer.

As I sat on the stone bench in the garden, I replayed the previous night over in my head. Meeting, blushing, dancing, holding each other tight. It wasn't long before the warm tears began to slide down my cheeks.

"Oh dear, what's wrong now child?"

I grimaced as I heard the voice of the woman who started this whole mess. Standing up, I turned around to face my "fairy-godmother."

"What's wrong now? What's wrong now?!" I shouted, my voice getting louder with each passing gasp. "I was fine before you came along! I was okay with being alone!" She looked at me with a dubious glance.

"But no. You had to dress me up, and send me off to have one of the best nights of my life, only to have me wake up the next morning to find my heart has been ripped out of my chest!" I paused only long enough to catch my breath. "What happened to my fairy tale? Why didn't you tell me it would be so damn hard to fall in love?!"

Over the sound of my tirade, and my heart beating against my ribcage, I didn't hear the cry from the large house I've lived in for countless years, and the crunching of leaves behind me.

"Oh dear child, you didn't understand what I have been saying this whole time at all, did you? Magic and true love don't just happen on their own. You have to make them happen."

And with that, the woman who turned my cinder and ash filled life around, disappeared.

"Cinderella?" A strong voice called from behind me.

"Good Luck."

I smiled and turned to face my new life. I would not let this chance slip away.

Bibbidy Bobbidy Boo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any reviews, comments, questions, or critiques are greatly appreciated! Keep with us for more stories!


End file.
